dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Pig King
(Traded for or ) ( for (Traded for ) ) |biome = Pig Village |spawnCode = "pigking"}} The Pig King can be found in one of the Pig Villages that generally spawn on a Grassland patch or in a Forest biome. He is usually lying on Wooden Flooring surrounded by Obelisks and may be guarded by Guardian Pigs if playing in Adventure Mode. He is immune to any damage and cannot be attacked. During the day, the player can make offerings to the Pig King in exchange for Gold Nuggets. At Night, the Pig King goes to sleep and cannot be traded with. He will not hold any grudge towards the player, even if they kill his fellow pigs or his Guardian Pigs. In Adventure Mode, worlds may have different chances of encountering the Pig King based on the specific world's individual rules. Exchange rates Don't Starve Together During the Hallowed Nights event in Don't Starve Together, the Pig King gives Halloween Candy in addition to Gold Nuggets. If the player is wearing a Halloween Costume Skin, the amount of Candy will be increased. If given a Golden Belt, he will initiate the Pig King Wrestling Match. Tips * Meat that is not accepted by the King can be converted into Eggs by a Bird in a Birdcage, and then offered to the King. This makes gold an infinite resource, as Meat is a renewable resource in the game. Trivia * The Pig King will throw the gold towards the player's camera. Turning the camera will cause the gold to land in a different place. * Humorously, the Pig King will refuse a haunting from a Ghost Character in Don't Starve Together. *There is a Pig King Vignette in Don't Starve Together. Its flavor text provides a little background for the Pig King and his followers: "Legend has it the Pig King and his followers left their home long ago to rule freely in The Constant." Their home may be the world of Hamlet. * Depictions of the Pig King appear in the Hamlet DLC. For example, one of the Intricate Topiaries is shaped like him. Bugs * Sometimes, the Pig King does not spawn in Sandbox Mode because there is not enough space for its Set Piece to be created during the world generation. Gallery The Pig King sleeping.png|The Pig King sleeping. Pig King not accepting roasted berries.gif|Pig King not accepting Roasted Berries. Pig King giving Gold Nuggets for Meat.gif|Pig King exchanging Meat with Gold Nuggets. Pig King recent capture.png|The Pig King surrounded by some Obelisks. Theres No Such Thing As Too Much Gold.png|The Pig King can give an infinite amount of Gold Nuggets. old piggy.png|The Pig King's old look when he was first introduced. unphased..PNG|The Pig King and the Obelisks are completely immune to the Old Bell's effect. Topiary pigking.png|An Intricate Topiary shaped like the Pig King in Hamlet. Pig King Candy.png|The Pig King dropping Halloween Candy during Don't Starve Together's Hallowed Nights seasonal event. Pig King Loading Screen.png|Pig King Vignette in Don't Starve Together. Art Stream 22 Pig King.png|The Pig King as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 22. RWP 222 YoTPK Pig King Concept Art.png|Concept art of the Lunar New Year Pig King design from Rhymes With Play #222. RWP 222 YoTPK Pig King Concept Art 2.png|Concept art of the Lunar New Year Pig King design from Rhymes With Play #222. es:Rey cerdo Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Surface Creatures Category:Diurnals